


The Letter

by maddi3225



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: Autumn Adler is going about her life in Chicago when the Mikealsons Kidnap her. She and Kol reconnect and Autumn makes some new friends. She helps the Mikealsons in their predicament while learning some things about her past.In this Story, no one is dead and Davina and Kol aren't a thing.
Relationships: Elijah/OC, Hayley/OC, Hope/Oc - Relationship, Klaus/OC, Kol/OC, Marcel/OC, Marcel/Rebekah, Rebekah/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Back to New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to write this and I have a whole plotline ready. I hope you enjoy!

The dark streets of Chicago. Not safe. At least not for a human. Autumn walked down the street alone. But it didn’t scare her, for she was a vampire. A quite old one for that matter. Her heels clicked down the sidewalk and her brown curly hair bobbed along. It was around 2 a.m. and she was quite happy with the dinner she just had. Tall blonde, her favorite. She decided to take a different way home tonight. She took a short cut down an alleyway. 

“I thought a woman as old as you would know not to walk alone at night.” A voice said behind her. 

“Elijah.” She turned around on her heel. He was wearing his classic suit.

“Nice to see you. It’s been what? 200 years?” She asked. 

“Not that long.” Another voice said behind her.

“Niklaus. I would say a pleasure to see you but it’s not.” She said with a smirk. He was wearing jeans, a loose white shirt, and a black leather jacket.

“Now now. Be nice to my brother.” Rebeckah said to her right. She was wearing skinny jeans and a skin-tight white shirt.

“Are you guys cornering me?” Autumn asked waving her little finger around in a circle at all of them. 

“Maybe,” Marcel said to her left. He wore a skin-tight black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had his arms crossed across his chest with a sly little smile across his face. 

“Marcel! Now it’s a party.” Autumn said with a laugh.

“Oh Autumn. How I’ve missed your jokes.” He said back to her. Two more people entered the circle that they were surrounding her with. She didn’t recognize them.

“Now I don’t know you two. Let me guess. The feisty brown hair is Hayley, always was Nik’s type.” Autumn turned and winked at Klaus. Hayley was wearing a black shirt and leggings. She turned back to the rest of the group and pointed to the 16-year-old.

“So that makes you Hope.” She said. Hope was wearing a loose white shirt with dark jeans and a cardigan. 

“Well! This has been fun but I gotta go.” Autumn said.

“Autumn.” A voice said behind her. That made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around to face the voice.

“Kol.” She said quietly. Klaus took the chance and shoved his hand through her back to grab her heart. Her back arched and she was gasping for air all while keeping eye contact with Kol. Blood soaked her black skin-tight shirt and her jean skirt. Elijah sped and grabbed Klaus’s arm.

“Let her go,” Elijah said sternly. Klaus reluctantly let her go. Autumn fell to the ground gasping. Kol sped over to her to help her stand up.

“Sorry.” He whispered in her ear. Autumn was very confused until he snapped her neck. Kol held onto her tightly as he slid his arm under her legs and picked her up. 

“I told you we wouldn’t need everyone,” Klaus said happily to Elijah. 

“One look at Kol was all she needed,” Rebeckah commented. 

“I still think I would have sufficed,” Klaus said as they all began to walk back towards the street.

“I don’t know. She didn’t stop dead in her tracks when she saw you. In fact, I would say she wasn’t happy to see you.” Elijah replied.

“Ah, brother. You need to stop hanging out with me. I’m rubbing off on you.” Klaus said lightly. They all laughed. 

“Tell me again why I’m here if I didn’t get to help?” Hope asked 

“Because you are no longer allowed to be left home alone. Especially after that jock situation.” Klaus explained waving his hand as if to shoo something. Hopes’ face turned red from embarrassment. Kol nudged her with his shoulder and smiled at her. Kol was always her favorite uncle.

  
  
  
  


They all drove back to New Orleans in two black SUVs. Kol sat in the back holding Autumn. Her head was in his lap and she was spread out across the back. They injected her with vervain every few hours to keep her down. She was awake but barley. She was sweating so much. She was hungry and she felt terrible. Every once in awhile she would mutter something but no one could make out what she said. Vervain effected her the worst. She explained it like she was bitten by a wear wolf but worse. Kol couldn’t stand to see her like this. Sure he hadn’t seen her since the 20s but he never stopped loving her. She never knew how he felt. She loved him too but he never knew. They were both so scared to admit their feelings. 

“Why are you doing this?” Autumn asked with a groan.

“You’ll soon see,” Klaus said looking in the review mirror at her. The last few hours of the drive they laid off the vervain. She was still quite weak though. That didn’t stop her from trying to run through. As soon as Elijah opened her door she vampire sped away. She got about 3 feet before she ran into the compound wall. She fell straight to the floor. Kol and Klaus walked up to her and grabbed her arms and wrapping them over their shoulders. 

“Why do you have to run and make this harder?” Klaus asked.

“Because Nik, I would rather be with the Salvators than here with you.” She muttered. Klaus scoffed. They dragged her into the compound. Freya was standing there waiting for them. 

“I leave for two days and you go and catch the girl without me. You know I love these types of things.” She told Elijah. She looked back to the entryway to see Klaus and Kol dragging Autumn in. She stopped at the sight of Autumn. Autumn looked up and saw Freya staring at her.

“Freya! Nice to see you again.” Autumn said barely audible. Kol and Klaus looked at each other. They did not know Freya and Autumn knew each other. They shrugged it off for now.

“Alright, upstairs with you,” Klaus said and they dragged her upstairs. Klaus chained her up in one of the bedrooms. Her arms hung above her head and her knees were on the ground and her head hung low. 

“That is all, for now, Kol,” Klaus said and dismissed him. Kol closed the door on his way out. He stayed outside the door for a moment until he heard Autumn scream. He hated that sound and he knew Klaus would hurt her. worse if he got in the way so he ran from the compound until he couldn’t hear her anymore. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn reunites with Kol and as an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Now. What and who did you tell about my family?” Klaus asked crouched down to her level.   
“I already told you. I didn’t tell anyone!” She yelled. Klaus sighed and stood up again. He grabbed a metal pole and dipped it into watered-down vervain.   
“You could make this so much easier you know?” He said before stabbing her in her stomach with the vervain soaked pole. She screamed so loudly the whole block could hear it but Klaus has compelled them all to ignore it. Klaus took the pole back out and she stopped screaming and broke down into sobs. Klaus was about to do it again until Elijah interrupted him.   
“Niklaus! That’s enough. It’s been three days. I’m sure she would have told you the truth by now.” Elijah told him. In reality, Rebeckah was sick of hearing her scream and Elijah was sick of Rebeckah bugging him about it.  
“Someone left that letter Elijah, and I’m going to find out who,” Klaus said sternly.   
“Let me try. Your methods aren’t always …. satisfactory.” Elijah replied. He knew Autumn was very good at keeping secrets but with him, he knew she would tell the truth. She always did. Klaus huffed and walked out of the room. Elijah walked over to Autumn and released her from her chains. She slumped to the floor crying. Elijah knelt down to the blood-covered floor. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her. He studied her blood-soaked hair that stuck to her face and her blood-soaked clothes that she’s been in since the first caught her. Her cheeks were damp with tears. Elijah couldn’t help but feel pity for her.   
“I didn’t send any letter,” Autumn said through sobs. She began to cry even worse. He pulled her head into the crook of his shoulder and held her close to sooth her.  
“I know. I know. It’s okay.” He whispered in her ear while stroking her hair. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes till her sobs became suppressed sniffles. She sat up more straight.  
“Thank you.” She told him. He nodded at her. She sniffed. She looked to his shoulder and noticed the blood on his suit.  
“Oh god. Elijah, I’m so sorry. I got blood all over your suit.” She stated. She tried to wipe it away. Elijah was trying to stop her.  
“Well, now you’re just making it worse.” He said lightly. They both laughed. Autumn smiled.  
“It’s nice to see your smile,” Elijah told her. She slightly giggled and blushed.  
“Guess that’s what happens when you haven’t seen someone since the ’20s.” She replied.

After Autumn got cleaned up, she and Elijah sat down on one of the couches.   
“So tell me, what did you do after you left?” He asked her. Autumn sighed and propped her head up with her hand on the back of the couch.   
“Well, after I left this wretched place, I traveled the world. Somewhere In between, I ran into the Salvators, you can only imagine how that went. After that, I moved to Chicago and made a life for myself.” She explained.  
“Why did you leave us in the first place?” He asked her. Autumn knew this question was coming but hated it nonetheless.   
“Oh boy. Well, I was sick of running from your father and Niklaus did not make it easier. He was so paranoid and… narcissistic. And the daggering! Oh god, I hated it. As much as it pained me to leave Kol, though I guess it didn’t matter for not less than a year later Nik daggered him.” She stated. Elijah nodded. Everyone knew that Kol and he liked each other but never said anything in fear of ruining any future relationship.  
“I’m sorry, I should not speak of your brother like this.” Autumn apologized.   
“No no. It’s fine. Trust me, I’ve thought the same thing many times.” He reassured her.  
“Enough about me. What’s this letter Nik is talking about?” She asked hoping to get the conversation off her.  
“Well about a week ago, we got a letter from an anonymous sender saying that they have information that we want and just to make sure we knew they were serious, they told us about a bunch of other secrets that only our family knew. The letter came from Chicago and that’s all we knew. One thing led to another and then there we were, surrounding you.” Elijah explained to her. They were silent for a beat.  
“I’m in,” Autumn said. Elijah was confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asked for clarification.   
“I’m in. It’s been a while since I’ve done something like this. Maybe it’ll teach Nik to be nicer to me.” She told him with a smile. Elijah returned her smile right back.   
“Ok so I’m going to need my stuff from my apartment,” Autumn said.  
“On it. We’ll send someone.” He told her.  
“Ok but heads up I do have a cat, and I swear if Nik gets pissed and kills her, I’m going to kill him.” She said as she stood up and walked up the stairs. Elijah watched her walk gracefully up the stairs. Autumn decided to go looking at clothes in town. She stopped in a cute little boutique. He stood looking at a cute little shirt.   
“Good color for you.” Kol complimented. She smiled.  
“Yeah. Too bad I can’t buy it though.” She said with a sad smirk.  
“Why not?” He asked her with a head tilt.  
“Well you see, you guys didn’t really give me heads up you were going to kidnap me so I didn’t really pack and I have no credit card.” She gave him a fake smile. Kol laughed.  
“Here. Take this one.” He handed her a credit card.   
“Kol I can’t take this. It’s yours.” She shoved it back to him.  
“Good thing it isn’t mine. It’s Nik’s.” He told her with a sly smile. How she missed that smile.  
“Well in that case.” She said as she took the card. They shopped for hours. They each had at least 12 bags of clothes and they were all for Autumn.  
“Ok so it’s around 11 at night so the clubs will be hopping. So I’m thinking booze and a tall blonde.” She said He gave her a side smile.   
“Oh come on! I'm buying.” She countered waving Klaus’s credit card in front of her face.   
“Fine, but I get to pick the club.” He gave in. 

After a long night of drinking, blood, and alcohol, Autumn was totally and completely trashed. She walked into the compound giggling very loudly and Kol walked in behind her carrying all the bags.   
“Autumn shhh. It’s 2 in the morning, be quiet!” He told her with a smile. There wasn’t a moment with her he didn’t spend smiling.   
“Make me!” She said Kol set down the bags.   
“Is that a challenge?” He asked her.  
“Maybe.” She said with a giggle. She raced up the stairs.  
“Come and get me!” She yelled. He raced up after her. They went around in circles until he finally caught her. She layed on the couch with her hands pinned by Kol. She had a smile on her face nonetheless.  
“I win.” He said with a smile. He got up and Autumn sat up.  
“I missed your accent you know.” She told him.   
“I missed yours too. If only you didn’t hide it with an American one.” He said with a fake frown. He did love her real accent and wanted to hear it.  
“You did?” She asked with a French accent. Kol smiled.  
“There it is.” He said She sat crossed-legged on the couch with her hands in her lap.  
“You’re the only one that’s noticed.” She said looking down picking at her cuticles.  
“They Have. But they’ve just left it alone.” He reassured her. Autumn was blushing a lot. She kept her head down and kept at her cuticles.  
“Autumn.” He said. She wanted to apologize for leaving but didn’t know how to go about it so she stalled by messing with her cuticles. He placed his hand on hers.  
“No one’s that interested in the cuticles. What’s going on?” He asked. She looked up, her eyes glossed over.  
“I’m sorry.” She apologized barely audible. His brows scrunched together in confusion.  
“For what?” He asked her.  
“For leaving. I just couldn’t take being with Nik and constantly running and never being able to make a life.” She said and Began to rant about all the things she’s sorry for and why. She had hot tears running down her face. Kol cupped her face with both hands a shhhed her.  
“Come with me.” He told her. He grabbed her hand and led her up to the balcony. Autumn gazed at the lights and music of New Orleans.  
“Great view.” She commented.  
“Want a better one?” He asked her. He held onto her waist and jumped to the roof. There, you could see the entire city. She gasped and Kol couldn’t help but smile at her amazement. They sat down and Autumn curled up close next to him.  
“I’m a terrible drunk.” She said. Kol sighed.  
“Yeah.” He agreed. Autumn sat up in fake shock and pushed him slightly.  
“Hey!” She said.  
“What? You said it! I’m simply agreeing.” He told her with a half-smile. Autumn rolled her eyes and snuggled back up with him. They had missed each other so much. Way back when Autumn ran with the family, she and Kol were best friends. There wasn’t a moment that they spent apart. Neither of them said anything the rest of the night, they just sat and enjoyed each other’s company while the sun came up. In the end, they both fell asleep on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism welcome. Check out Rjjonson5, She has 3 different stroys rn and they're all amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn woke up bright and early, or at least what she thought was early. In reality, it was 11 in the morning but she didn’t know that. She walked into the kitchen. Suddenly she was up against the wall with Klaus’s hand on her throat. He lifted her up in the air by her throat. She grabbed his arm with both hands.   
“Can’t…. breath.” Autumn choked out in a raspy voice.   
“Where is she?” Klaus asked with his teeth clenched.   
“What are you talking about?” She asked as darkness crept around her eyes.  
“Stop Lying!” He yelled at her as he banged her against the wall.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said with a groan. Klaus rolled his eyes.   
“One… last… chance.” He told her looking her in the eye. Autumn was silent. Klaus got pissed and brought out his fangs. He bit her and Autumn screamed so loudly it woke up Kol, who was still on the roof. Within seconds, everyone was in the kitchen. Hayley ripped Klaus off Autumn and Kol caught her.   
“Klaus! What the hell! Cure her now!” Haley yelled at him.   
“Not until she tells me where Aurora is.” He said pointing to Autumn.  
“What do you mean?” Elijah asked.   
“Well, I got up this morning and saw that the door to the room in which we were keeping Aurora in, was open and guess who wasn’t there,” Klaus explained.  
“Is that who this is all about?” Autumn asked who was now standing, but Kol still held her up.  
“So you do know,” Klaus said.  
“I never said that. I never thought after all these years; I would still be hearing her name.” Autumn said with disgust. Klaus rolled his eyes and left without another word. Haley walked up to Autumn and looked at her bite.   
“Oo. Sorry about that. He’ll come around.” She apologized.  
“And if he doesn’t, I’ll take the blood my self,” Kol told her with a smile. He was still holding her up. Autumn laughed knowing full well it wasn’t a joke.  
“You can let me go now. “ she told Kol and he did. She decided to go out for a quick run before coming back to the compound and dealing with Klaus antics. She was walking down Bourbon Street admiring the buildings when she got very dizzy. She took a turn down an alleyway as a shortcut to hopefully get back to the compound. She made it about halfway down the alley before she put her hand up against the wall for support.   
“Are you alright?” A man asked her. She looked up.  
“Yes. Thank you.” She told him.  
“Are you sure? Do you need a drink?” He asked her. For the first time since she started talking to him, she smelled blood. She looked down at his wrist and saw him bleeding. He lifted his wrist towards her.   
“It’s okay really.” He told her. Next thing Autumn knew, she was feeding on him. But only for a second before she coughed it back up.   
“Vervain.” She whispered in a hoarse voice. Within a second, she was against the wall and a hand in her throat.   
“Nice to see you again Autumn,” Aurora said.   
“You bitch.” Autumn spat. Aurora fake frowned.   
“After all these years you still hate me? Oh well. Now I need you to deliver a message for me. Tell Klaus that I am not very happy that he tricked me. Also to watch his back.” She said,  
“Now why would I do anything for you?” Autumn asked her.  
“Because if you don’t, I’m going to..” Aurora paused.  
“Well, why don’t you just find out? So either give Klaus the message or find out the consequences and trust me they won’t be pretty.” Aurora continued with a smirk. With that, Aurora snapped Autumn's neck and left. 

Autumn woke up with her phone ringing. It was Kol. She picked it up.  
“Hello?” She asked in a groggy voice.  
“Autumn. You’ve been gone for 5 hours and I’ve called you 9 times! Where the bloody hell are you?” He screamed.   
“I ran into Aurora,” Autumn explained as she stood up.   
“Should have known,” Kol said.   
“What time is it?” Autumn asked.  
“Almost 4 in the afternoon.” He said bluntly. Autumn stumbled to the ground.   
“Shit. Uh, Kol can you come to get me? Klaus’s bite is working fast.” She asked.  
“I’m on my way,” Kol told her and hung up. Autumn sat down on the ground. Within minutes Kol was there kneeling down next to Autumn.   
“Hi,” Autumn said with a smile. He studied her face just like Elijah. She looked tired and he could already see little beads of sweat forming. He grazed her cheek with his thumb.  
“Nice to see you’re keeping your real accent around.” He told her with a smirk. He helped her up but she made it all of two steps before she fell. Kol caught her and carried her back to the compound. After they got back to the compound, Autumn laid in bed while Kol screamed at Klaus to heal her. After a few hours, Kol came to see Autumn. He sat on the bed next to her.  
“How are you doing?” He asked. She looked at him.  
“Great. Just amazing.” She said very sarcastically. Kol laughed.   
“I’m going to find a tall blonde for you okay?” He asked her and she nodded. After he left Autumn got up and ran to Klaus. She barged into his art room.   
“Nik.” She said,  
“What is it now?” He asked her. He was painting a meadow.  
“I have a message from Aurora.” She said sternly but her voice was laced with struggle. He stopped his painting and sped over to where she was standing.   
“She said she’s not happy you tricked her and to watch your back,” Autumn said.   
“Thanks for the message,” Klaus said in a monotone. Voice and walked back to his painting. Autumn followed him.  
“That’s it? You’re not going to heal me?” She yelled after him. He turned abruptly on his heel to face her.  
“No. I’ll heal you later. You let her out and now you’re going to be punished.” Klaus said staring into her eyes.   
“I didn’t let her out Nik! God, you’re so quick to blame the people close to you. Can’t you see that?” She asked. She got nothing but silence. She took a deep breath.   
“I’m dying Nik. I’m … dying.” She said as her legs gave out. Klaus caught her. He pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her resting against him.   
“Why is it working so fast?” She asked him.  
“I don’t know. This has never happened before.” He told her.   
“I don’t want to die. I know I’ve lived almost 800 years but I’m still not done.” She said with a cough. Nik bit his wrist and gave her his blood. She drank a lot. When she finally stopped she sighed.  
“I’m sorry I bit you,” Klaus whispered in her ear.   
“It’s alright. It was bound to happen anyway.” She said,  
“Glad you got rid of that ridiculous American accent and brought back your beautiful French one.” He told her. She smiled.   
“Glad you like it.” She said with a yawn.  
“Alright. Let’s get you back to bed.” Klaus said.  
“No, I want to stay and watch you finish your painting,” Autumn told him. Klaus smirked. He laid her down across the couch and continued his meadow. Autumn followed each brushstroke with her eyes. She blinked slowly a few times before letting her eyes flutter shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn woke up in the middle of the night. She was in a nice huge bed and it was dark. She heard breathing to her outside the door. She quietly got up. When the door opened, she vamp sped and tackled whoever opened the door.   
“I see you’re stronger than ever,” Freya whispered. Autumn smiled and pulled her into her room.  
“Sorry. Little on edge.” And apologized.   
“It’s fine,” Freya said as she got close to Autumn. Freya’s eyes flicked to Autumn’s lips. They kissed.   
“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you arrive,” Freya told her. When Freya and Autumn last saw each other in the 30s, things had gotten a little heated between them.  
“Thanks but I still like Kol,” Autumn explained.   
“I know. But it was worth it.” Freya said with a smile.  
“No way are you here?” Autumn asked.  
“After how fast Klaus’s bite was working so fast on you, he asked me to look into it.” She told her.  
“So you want to do tests on me.” Autumn finished for Freya.  
“Yes.” She said bluntly.  
“It’s like 2 in the morning. Why can’t we do this tomorrow?” Autumn asked.  
“Because the moon is full and it’s the perfect time to draw power from it. Plus no one will be awake to hear.” Freya said the last part quietly. Autumn eyed her.  
“Awake to hear what?” Autumn asked. In a second, Freya grabbed her hands and started chanting. Autumn screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. Kol woke up and in an instant, he was at Autumn's door. Freya sealed it shut with magic.  
“Freya! What are you doing?” Kol asked.  
“Not now brother!” She screamed at him. By now the rest of the family was there.  
“What is going on?” Hayley asked.  
“Freya doing something to Autumn. It’s hurting her.” Kol explained.   
“When I asked Freya to look into this, I did not think she would hurt her,” Klaus said. He pushed his way through to the door and pounded on it.  
“Freya! Let us in!” Klaus yelled.  
“Dad? What’s going on?” Hope asked.   
“Hope, darling, can you get the door open?” Klaus asked her. Hope nodded and walked over to the door. She put her hands up so they were just hovering over it and closed her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath and the door clicked open. The room went quiet. When they opened the door, Autumn and Freya were gone. Klaus pursed his lips together in anger. 

Autumn was tied to a chair to keep her from running away.   
“Where are we?” Autumn asked her.   
“The old church. I come here to practice magic.”  
Freya said as she stood at a table flipping through a spellbook.   
“Freya, please let me go. Even Nik said to let me go.” Autumn pleaded.   
“Nope. I’m gonna find this out now.” Freya told her. They sat there for a good hour, while Freya found the right spell. Autumn used her vamp heating to listen if anyone was coming. She heard Kols' voice. Freya walked over to her and put her hands on Autumn's head.  
“Freya? What are you-” Autumn question was cut off by her own screams. Freya gagged her so she couldn’t make any noise. Freya chanted something in Latin. Autumn's eyes were no longer Amber, but a dark purple. Elijah ripped down the door. Hayley raced in and pulled Freya away. Autumn was in a trance. lol sped in front of her and kneeled down.  
“Autumn! Autumn! Say something!” He yelled while shaking her.   
“What did you do?” Elijah asked.  
“I found something,” Freya said calmly and out of breath. Hayley turned her around to face her.  
“What did you find?” Hayley asked her. Freya passed out to the floor. Just as Freya passed out, Autumn broke out of her trance.   
“Kol.” She said quietly before she too passed out. Kol caught her and picked her up.  
“What the hell happened?” Klaus asked.  
“We don’t know,” Elijah said as he picked up Freya.  
“What did you do to them!” Klaus asked.  
“Nothing! Maybe if you had been here, you would have known that.” Kol said rudely before waking out with Autumn in his arms.   
“Well excuse me for trying to make sure the human meeting downstairs didn’t bother us!” Klaus yelled at him.  
“Cut it out, Klaus. Your sister just did something. She said she FOUND something. When we arrived, Autumn's eyes were… a dark purple. Klaus, it was weird.” Hayley said, shaking her head.

“I’m going to kill Freya when she wakes up,” Kol told Elija as he laid Autumn on one of the couches. He knelt down next to her. He brushed her cheek with his finger. She always looked so peaceful when she slept.   
“Oh, Kol. Still as protective as ever.” Elijah said as he laid Freya on a different couch. Autumn woke up with a gasp. Kol rushed over to her side. Her breaths were quivering.  
“Do you remember what happened?” Kol asked her.   
“I don’t.” Autumn started before she had a pounding feeling in her head. She grabbed it with both hands and screamed in agony. She fell to the floor. Elijah knelt down next to her.   
“What’s happening?” Elijah asked.  
“She’s in transition,” Freya said bluntly.  
“What do you mean transition,” Kol asked.  
“Make it stop! It hurts.” Autumn pleaded in agony. Freya walked over to her and put her hand on her head. She muttered something in Latin and autumn stopped screaming. The pain was gone. Autumn was left laying there breathing heard.   
“What’s with all the screaming?” Klaus asked.  
“Why don’t we ask Freya,” Elijah said, looking at Freya.   
“She’s what we call a Mifwa. They’re half-human and half fox.” Freya told them.  
“Just like a werewolf,” Hayley said.  
“Yes, exactly but they could control when they turn. Their first turn normally happens when they turn 25, but Autumn was turned before that so she never turned.” Freya explained.  
“So what are you saying exactly?” Autumn asked as she pulled herself up to the couch.   
“You’re now part vampire and mifwa. You’re a special Hybrid.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a few days since Autumn found out she was a hybrid. She hadn’t tried to turn either though. She didn’t know what to expect. If it would hurt or not. Autumn sat on the couch biting her nails and thinking about what to do.   
“Still thinking about transition?” Klaus asked her. Her head whipped around to face him. She nodded. He sat down next to her.   
“Does it hurt?” She asked.  
“Yes. At first at least, but once you're done, it’s the best thing ever. Being free in the woods. You’ll love it.” Klaus told her with a smile.  
“That’s only if I do it,” Autumn said pulling her knees up to her chest.  
“Why if?” Klaus asked tilting his head.  
“Truth is, I’m scared. What if I hurt someone?” She said,  
“You’re a vampire sweetheart,” Klaus said.  
“I mean what if I kill someone.” She asked.  
“You’ve killed people before. We killed lots together actually.” Klaus reasoned.  
“Yes, but I knew what I was doing. What if I lose control?” Klaus leaned forward and grabbed her hands.  
“Hey! You won’t lose control. I’ll make sure you won’t. I’ll turn with you.” He told her looking her in the eyes. She nodded.  
“How do you do that?” She asked him.  
“Do what?” Klaus asked.  
“Go from almost killing me to comforting me,” Autumn said with a laugh. Klaus chuckled with her. 

Later that morning, Autumn walked down to the kitchen looking for Klaus. The whole family was standing around the island.  
“What happened?” Autumn asked furrowing her brows together. Elijah handed her a piece of paper. Autumn took it.  
It read; I see you have a new friend. If you think she can help defeat me, you are very wrong. I am still more powerful and now that Aurora is on my side, well it’s going to be fun. But I will not act yet. It’s fun to watch you squirm.  
Autumn put the paper down.   
“So what do we do?” Autumn asked.  
“We don’t do anything. You and I are going out to the woods tonight so you can turn.” Klaus told her. Autumn smiled.  
“Come along now,” Klaus told her as he led her outside to the car.

Autumn turned and she loved it. Klaus turned with her but changed back to be there when she came back.  
“How was that?” Klaus asked her as he handed her a blanket.   
“There are no words. How long was that?” She asked.  
“Almost 8 hours. You’re going to be pretty weak. It is your first time turning and going for 8 hours. I’m proud of you foxy.” Klaus complimented her.   
“Foxy? Is that my new nickname?” She asked as she stood up, stabling herself on a tree.   
“Tell you what, my legs hurt like hell.” She said leaning her back against the tree.  
“Alright let’s go home,” Klaus said as he helped her up. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past her face and stuck right into a tree. Another one flew directly into Autumn's leg. She gripped her leg and groaned.  
“Wooden. Soaked in vervain. Ouch.” She said grinding her teeth.  
“Let’s go. Quickly!” Klaus said as they sped towards the car. Another arrow hit her in her stomach. She fell to the ground. Klaus helped her up and they ran inside the car. Klaus helped her take out the arrows.  
“Ow. What the hell was that?” Autumn asked.   
“I’m assuming someone who doesn’t like you,” Klaus replied with a smile. Autumn looked at him.  
“No shit Sherlock.” Autumn shot back with a smile. They both laughed.   
“Let’s get out of here,” Autumn said. They drove back to the compound. When Autumn got back to her room, there was a box on her bed. She opened it with a gasp. It was a dark blue, silk, A-line dress. On top of it was a black lace mask. She marveled at it.   
“Do you like it?” Kol asked her.   
“It’s gorgeous. What’s it for?” Autumn asked.  
“Hopes 17th birthday so we’re having a masquerade dance,” Kol explained.   
“Hope doesn’t seem like the kinda girl to want a big party,” Autumn said raising her eyebrow.  
“Rebeckah is the one planning it,” Kol said.  
“Ah,” Autumn said as she pulled the dress out of the box and held it over her front and looked at it in the mirror.  
“When’s the party?” Autumn asked, still looking in the mirror.  
“Tomorrow night.” Autumn couldn’t keep her eyes off the dress.  
“How was the first turn?” Kol asked.  
“Incredibly amazing. Transition hurt like a bitch but after that, it was like a rush of thrill and energy. I’m surprised I haven’t passed out yet. Nik said I went for almost 8 hours.” Autumn said.  
“Impressive.” He said,  
“It is isn't!” Autumn said very excitedly.

The next day, Autumn decorated for the party. Klaus wanted to compel someone to do it for them but Autumn wanted to do it. She took Klaus’s Credit card and bought everything she needed. She was hanging up fairy lights on one of the balconies.  
“Need any help?” Hope asked her.  
“Sure!” Autumn replied. Hope jumped up to the other side of the railing.   
“So, you and Freya?” Hope asked wiggling her eyebrow.   
“How did you know about that?!” Autumn said very surprisedly.  
“I have my ways,” Hope said with a shrug. Autumn shook her head.  
“We May have hooked up back in the 30s,” Autumn explained. Autumn's eyes went wide when she realized what she just said.  
“Oh my god! I am so sorry, that was very inappropriate for me to tell you!” Autumn apologized. Hope slightly laughed.  
“So where are you from?” Hope asked.   
“Can’t you tell from my accent?” Autumn asked back.  
“France obviously. But your accent is too perfect.” Hope said.  
“That’s because I’m from the original France. I’m almost 800 years old. I’ve had the original French accent.” Autumn explained will putting the lights up. Autumn’s black cat rubbed against Hope.  
“That’s miracle,” Autumn told her.  
“Interesting name. Explain.” Hope said as she picked Miracle up.  
“After I was turned, all animals hated me. They all either bit me or clawed me or ran from me. She came up to me willingly. I thought it was a miracle. Hence her name.” Autumn explained. Hope nodded her head.   
“Done. What do you think?” Autumn asked.  
“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Hope replied.   
Autumn got dressed. She smoothed out her dress in the mirror.   
“You look absolutely stunning.” Kol complimented her. Autumn whipped around startled. She smiled when she saw him.  
“Thanks.” She said as She held up her mask.  
“Help me?” She asked.  
“Of course.” He said Autumn turned around to face the mirror. She watched him as he tied her mask. His hands brushed her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck. It was strangely comforting. They walked out to the common area. There were many people there. Autumn danced along with the people on the dance floor, occasionally feeding. Kol watched her with a smile all night long. Can’t help falling in love came on and everyone started to move off the dance floor leaving the couples to slow dance. Kol was across the room from Autumn. Her mask was so very delicate and beautiful yet strong and mysterious. It fit her perfectly. She watched the couples dance. Kol studied her before walking over to her. The bright red color on her lips popped against her dark blue dress.   
“Dance with me?” Kol asked her extending his hand to her. She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the floor. She put her arms around his neck while he had his hands on her waist. Towards the end of the song, she looked at him, her eyes flickering to his lips every couple seconds. She got closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes. Even in heels, Kol was taller than her. He lifted her mask off. Within seconds their lips met. At first, it was delicate. Then it became passionate. It was like this one-touch was the very thing missing from their lives. Kol picked her up underneath he butt and lifted her up. He vamp raced to one of the bedrooms. He pushed Autumn down on to the bed. She had the biggest smile on her face. He kissed her neck and her back arched. Their lips crashed together and their tongues danced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after Hopes party and the Family as a special guest.

Autumn woke up with the sun shining on her face. Next to her was a naked Kol. The memories of last night flooded her brain. She smiled. She looked at all the clothes scattered across the floor as Kol kissed her back.  
“Good morning beautiful!” Kol whispered in her ear.  
“Did I wake you?” Autumn asked as she rolled over to see him. Kol nodded no with a slight smile. Autumn rolled back over to check her phone. It was 11:30 in the morning. She had many text messages and phone calls from Kols family. Autumn shot up out of bed.   
“Hey! I was comfortable.” Kol said. Autumn vamped around putting on her clothes.  
“Get dressed!” She told him as she threw his clothes at him.   
“Why?” He asked.  
“Because your family has been calling and texting me. Something's up. I can feel it.” Autumn said. They quickly went downstairs to find the whole family sitting on the couches, leisurely.   
“What’s happening? You guys left me like a thousand messages.” Autumn said.  
“I happened,” Aurora said behind her. Autumn raced over to her. Autumn slapped Aurora.  
“That’s for breaking my neck,” Autumn said. Aurora slightly smiled. She pushed Autumn and it sent her flying and sliding across the floor. Autumn sighed.  
“Ok. That’s it!” Autumn said. She vamp raced back over to Aurora. Aurora grabbed Autumn by her neck.  
“I’m stronger than you,” Aurora said.  
“Not anymore,” Autumn said as she flashed her eyes. They changed from her beautiful amber to a dark purple. Aurora furrowed her brow in confusion. Aurora snapped Autumn's neck and she fell to the floor. Kol walked over and knelt down next to her. He sighed.  
“Really? Real mature Aurora.” Kol said annoyed. He picked her limp body up and laid her on a couch. The rest of the family was now standing.  
“She had it coming,” Aurora said.   
“What do you want Aurora?” Klaus asked her, very annoyed.   
“I’m just here to ruffle your feathers,” Aurora said simply.  
“You truly are the most annoying person I’ve met,” Rebeckah said. Aurora scowled at her.  
“Anyway, I brought you a note,” Aurora said sweetly as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and held it out. Elijah took it from her and examined the envelope.  
“And who is it from?” Elijah asked.  
“Who do you think? The one who released me.” Aurora said as if it was the most obvious answer. They all stayed silent for a beat.  
“Well, I’ll be on my way,” Aurora said and without another word, she was gone. Elijah read the note aloud.  
“I see you guys are having fun. Enjoy for now. I have something big planned. And you won’t see it coming. See you soon.  
-T”  
“Well, at least we have a name. Sort of.” Rebeckah said.  
“Who the hell is T?” Marcel asked. Everyone shrugged.

Autumn woke up a couple of hours later with a jerk.   
“Hey you’re okay,” Marcel told her as he walked over and kneeled down to her night.  
“Where is everyone?” Autumn asked.  
“They’re with Freya. Trying to figure out who is messing with us.” Marcel explained.  
“How?” Autumn asked very confused.  
“Aurora dropped off another letter. This one had the letter T as the sender.” Autumn knew exactly who T was.  
“Tristan.” She muttered under her breath. Marcel looked puzzled.  
“Huh?” He asked her.  
“Tristan! Tristan de Martel! That bitch let his sister out and wants revenge.” Autumn explained as she jumped up. Autumn laughed happily that she figured it out.  
“I figured it out! Ha! I did it! I did it!” Autumn said loudly.  
“Yes you did, now let’s go tell the others,” Marcel told her.  
“Oh yes, the others. Of course.” Autumn said. She ran towards the door when Marcel called out to her,  
“Hey Autumn. Glad to hear your French accent again.” Autumn smiled before going to find the others. 

“Come on Freya! It’s a simple locator spell. It’s not too difficult.” Kol said annoyed how long this was taking.  
“It is when you don’t know who you’re looking for and you keeping getting interrupted. Now do us all a favor and shut the hell up!” Freya barked at him.   
“Touche,” Kol muttered under his breath.  
“Tristan!” Autumn burst in saying.  
“Beg your pardon?” Elijah asked her confused.  
“Tristan de Martel! He’s T! It’s obvious. Who else would want to set Aurora free? I mean other than Nik and her brother, I can’t think of anyone else.” She explained.  
“Hey! I hate her as much as you! Maybe even more.” Klaus retorted.  
“That’s not possible Nik. No one hates her more than me. She’s a Bitch and I’ve known it from the start.” Autumn said.   
“Well now that I know who I’m looking for, this will make it a lot easier. Hope? Help me?” Freya asked. Hope nodded and joined hands with Freya. They chanted the spell and the sand led straight to an old warehouse on the other side of the river.   
“Let’s go catch a bitch and her ass of a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED!!!! I know I did. Leave comments on how to proceed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know its been a while but I finally updated!

Autumn woke up with the sun shining on her face. Next to her was a naked Kol. The memories of last night flooded her brain. She smiled. She looked at all the clothes scattered across the floor as Kol kissed her back.  
“Good morning beautiful!” Kol whispered in her ear.  
“Did I wake you?” Autumn asked as she rolled over to see him. Kol nodded no with a slight smile. Autumn rolled back over to check her phone. It was 11:30 in the morning. She had many text messages and phone calls from Kols family. Autumn shot up out of bed.   
“Hey! I was comfortable.” Kol said. Autumn vamped around putting on her clothes.  
“Get dressed!” She told him as she threw his clothes at him.   
“Why?” He asked.  
“Because your family has been calling and texting me. Something's up. I can feel it.” Autumn said. 

They quickly went downstairs to find the whole family sitting on the couches, leisurely.   
“What’s happening? You guys left me like a thousand messages.” Autumn said.  
“I happened,” Aurora said behind her. Autumn raced over to her. Autumn slapped Aurora.  
“That’s for breaking my neck,” Autumn said. Aurora slightly smiled. She pushed Autumn and it sent her flying and sliding across the floor. Autumn sighed.  
“Ok. That’s it!” Autumn said. She vamp raced back over to Aurora. Aurora grabbed Autumn by her neck.  
“I’m stronger than you,” Aurora said.  
“Not anymore,” Autumn said as she flashed her eyes. They changed from her beautiful amber to a dark purple. Aurora furrowed her brow in confusion. Aurora snapped Autumn's neck and she fell to the floor. Kol walked over and knelt down next to her. He sighed.  
“Really? Real mature Aurora.” Kol said annoyed. He picked her limp body up and laid her on a couch. The rest of the family was now standing.  
“She had it coming,” Aurora said.   
“What do you want Aurora?” Klaus asked her, very annoyed.   
“I’m just here to ruffle your feathers,” Aurora said simply.  
“You truly are the most annoying person I’ve met,” Rebeckah said. Aurora scowled at her.  
“Anyway, I brought you a note,” Aurora said sweetly as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and held it out. Elijah took it from her and examined the envelope.  
“And who is it from?” Elijah asked.  
“Who do you think? The one who released me.” Aurora said as if it was the most obvious answer. They all stayed silent for a beat.  
“Well, I’ll be on my way,” Aurora said and without another word, she was gone. Elijah read the note aloud.  
“I see you guys are having fun. Enjoy for now. I have something big planned. And you won’t see it coming. See you soon.  
-T”  
“Well, at least we have a name. Sort of.” Rebeckah said.  
“Who the hell is T?” Marcel asked. Everyone shrugged.

Autumn woke up a couple of hours later with a jerk.   
“Hey you’re okay,” Marcel told her as he walked over and kneeled down to her.  
“Where is everyone?” Autumn asked.  
“They’re with Freya. Trying to figure out who is messing with us.” Marcel explained.  
“How?” Autumn asked very confused.  
“Aurora dropped off another letter. This one had the letter T as the sender.” Autumn knew exactly who T was.  
“Tristan.” She muttered under her breath. Marcel looked puzzled.  
“Huh?” He asked her.  
“Tristan! Tristan de Martel! That bitch let his sister out and wants revenge.” Autumn explained as she jumped up. Autumn laughed happily that she figured it out.  
“I figured it out! Ha! I did it! I did it!” Autumn said loudly.  
“Yes you did, now let’s go tell the others,” Marcel told her.  
“Oh yes, the others. Of course.” Autumn said. She ran towards the door when Marcel called out to her,  
“Hey Autumn. Glad to hear your French accent again.” Autumn smiled before going to find the others. 

“Come on Freya! It’s a simple locator spell. It’s not too difficult.” Kol said annoyed how long this was taking.  
“It is when you don’t know who you’re looking for and you keeping getting interrupted. Now do us all a favor and shut the hell up!” Freya barked at him.   
“Touche,” Kol muttered under his breath.  
“Tristan!” Autumn burst in saying.  
“Beg your pardon?” Elijah asked her confused.  
“Tristan de Martel! He’s T! It’s obvious. Who else would want to set Aurora free? I mean other than Nik and her brother, I can’t think of anyone else.” She explained.  
“Hey! I hate her as much as you! Maybe even more.” Klaus retorted.  
“That’s not possible Nik. No one hates her more than me. She’s a Bitch and I’ve known it from the start.” Autumn said flatly  
“Well now that I know who I’m looking for, this will make it a lot easier. Hope? Help me?” Freya asked. Hope nodded and joined hands with Freya. They chanted the spell and the sand led straight to an old warehouse on the other side of the river.   
“Let’s go catch a bitch and her ass of a brother,” Autumn said confidently as Kol snaked his arm around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it was a short chapter but I had to give y'all something, and of course, we have to build suspense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Criticism welcome! Also, go check out a friend stroys @Rjjoson5!


End file.
